A Sticky Situation
by ReaversRearPassage
Summary: Sahira is becoming stressed with her job.She presumes her day will be like any other, but perhaps a little misunderstanding concerning Hanssen may cause some uncomfortable thoughts to occur.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Holby City nor the characters.**

**Wasn't exactly pleased with the way things were left between Sahira and Hanssen, so I wanted to write something to do with them. Not an ending, because I probably wouldn't do it any justice, but just a moment shared between them. Then again, Holby city has a habit of building up a relationship, then making it either a) never actually happen or b) Fall flat .So I suppose its not good to be hopeful XD**

* * *

Sahira was rushing; it wasn't exactly her fault either. She had been up all last night; attending to her children who had picked up a virus from their school, and it had spread around her house like wildfire. Even her husband had caught it, and she was always the last one of the family to catch such colds, so it usually ended up being her job to assist everyone with their illnesses, and it was tiring her out. Ever since she had started this job at Holby, she had been spending so much time, juggling her work and family life she often began to wonder if it really was worth it all.

She had just turned the corner on a particular wing, trying not to run too quickly, but with files in hand; she couldn't see where she was going. She had overburdened herself, and the force of her sharp turn caused her to spill the paperwork all over the hospital floor. She sighed in defeat before kneeling automatically to salvage whatever order she had previously kept the files in.

As she was collecting the papers, she heard quite a familiar cough above her head, and as she turned her head to the left, a familiar pair of shoes also stood, hovering over her with displeasure. She glanced up, realising she had just so happened to have the misfortune of falling in the path of Henrik Hanssen, who didn't look overly pleased to see her.

"Ah Miss Shah. Forever attempting to grab the wards attention I see." He stared at her feeble attempts of organising herself, as she struggled away. It was bad enough that she had made an example of herself, but to have Hanssen mock her in front of everyone was twice as bad.

"It wouldn't hurt for a little help you know…" she hissed, glaring up at him.

"Oh, of course." He replied softly, suddenly attending to the files further scattered across the ward, almost as if he had just realised that it wasn't usual behaviour in a hospital to be sitting on the floor. Sahira got to her feet, she already felt embarrassed, but as he briskly forced the folders into her hands, she couldn't quite help feeling relieved that someone had at least come to her rescue, even if they were being rather blunt about it.

"Well thank you anyway Henrik, even if it took you a moment…" Sahira noticed he wasn't looking directly at her, and she had to frown at him quite intently for him to reply.

"Yes, perhaps it's best if…hmmm, you have something in your…hair..." and he pointed to her fringe, which made Sahira rather conscious of herself, running a free hand into her scalp to find the culprit, noticing strands of glue, causing her appearance to take on a backcombed look.

"Oh, it's just glue…" she said absentmindedly, walking away from him. Hannsen having to follow to catch up with her.

"And do you usually enjoy styling your hair with glue to cause a stir?" He asked, a flicker of a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, it was probably the children; they were card making yesterday for Easter and such."

"Right, and here I was, thinking you were crafting up something other than cupcakes to impress your work colleagues..."

"Funny" she sighed, pausing at the entrance to Hanssens office "Any other insult you need to get off your chest before I go?"

He rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of the door handle, slightly opening the door, but not going inside.

"No, no. I think I'm done with you for the time being…" and he walked into his office, but just as Sahira was walking away, his head popped around the door. "Actually Miss Shah, if you don't mind, I need to see you at some point today." and with that he disappeared, leaving Sahira to wonder at what point in the day he would want to see her.

She started to grumble as she arrived back at her own ward, under her breath she began to mock what he had said , actually turning it into a full blown conversation inside her head.

"_Yes Miss Shah, I forgot to ment__ion, I need to see you at three, Perhaps__ four, or__ possibly lunch time __if you prefer. No,__it's__ up to you…tag along whenever you feel like it, because I obviously can't be bothe__re__d to tell you when to come up. S__o I s__uppose__ you should start guessing, since I have no concept over how hard work must be for you at the moment Sahira, and I just don't realise you can't read my mind._ Honestly, why can't he try to be straight with me?" she asked herself after she finished.

She thought he must realise she can't just take a break from work out of the blue. After all, he would probably shout at her for attempting something like that anyway, but obviously, he must know how absent he was being with her. It annoyed her when he was like that; expecting her to drop whatever she was doing just so they could have "a little talk".

As she walked back to the locker room, she decided that if he really wanted a talk, he would have to come to her. After all, this was her working hours, and patients were priority, weren't they?

Sahira spent the rest of the day happily working on patients, their own problems gradually lifting her concern over her cringe worthy morning till she almost quite forgot about the talk Hanssen wanted, and in the back of her mind, it seemed like a distant thought, slowly forgetting how urgent it may have originally been. She stayed like this until it was almost the end of the day and her work shift, when once again she walked into his path, just before she was heading towards the lifts.

"Miss Shah" she heard a voice call behind her, as she was pressing the lift to come up, she turned around to be greeted by the sight of Hanssen, slightly frowning as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

"Yes?" she asked him after a short moment of silence, knowing he wasn't going to speak before she acknowledged she was going to listen to him. It felt to Sahira as if he was tormenting her in his own special way, something he quite regularly enjoyed doing.

"Whatever happened to 'I need to see you at some point today', or do you find it amusing to keep me waiting when I require your opinion on a certain matter?" he snarled unpleasantly. Sahira couldn't tell if he looked more repulsed or unimpressed, there was so much distaste in his face.

"I'm afraid Henrik, you never actually said what time to see you, so I presumed you would find me…" and she was about to march off into the lift until he raised his voice.

"Wait!" he shouted, a bit too hurriedly even for him, she looked over her shoulder to see his hand twitch, and he stood there, all lanky and awkward.

"Well?" she questioned, facing him completely now, he still stood there, not looking her in the eyes.

"I need you…I need you to come to my office, I need to discuss something with you." Hanssen spoke slowly, his gaze shifted away from Sahira and towards the floor.

"You need to discuss something with me? Why couldn't you ask me before? Since it sounds so important" Sahira folded her arms, wanting him to look at her, but instead he carried on diverting his gaze towards her shoes instead.

"Now is not the best time to raise your voice in the ward Miss Shah is it?" he commented, taking note of the passing nurses who gave them both, questioning looks.

"Fine, you want a talk, I'll talk." With that final retaliation, she grabbed his sleeve, shortly dragging him across the corridor until he pulled his arm from her grasp. Genuine shock crept across his face, before disappearing as he tried to compose himself.

Sahira hardly ever saw that emotion raise its head with Hanssen, she had seen disappointment, she had seen irritation, but she hardly ever saw a feeling as strong as what she had seen just then, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Sahira really, this is a hospital, not some school playground!" he hissed, dusting himself down. "If you really feel the need to get to my office at this exact moment, how about we take the more respectable approach, walking?" and he marched down the ward, quicker than Sahira expected, causing her to catch up with him this time around.

Eventually they reached his office, both attempting to enter it at the same time with such a pace that they almost stumbled into each other.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" she said lightly, allowing Hanssen to step back to let her in. She waited for him to sit down at his overpowering desk, but realising he wasn't going to do so, instead just calmly standing there; she decided to lean against the windowpane.

"So?" she spoke finally after a long pause.  
"Hmm?" he replied, his hands in his pockets, this time staring her in the eyes.

"The important talk, you know…the one you so desperately needed?" she asked slightly irritated, she couldn't tell if he was messing around with her, or taking a moment to think.

"Oh yes, about that…" and he reached behind his desk to produce a small bottle of some kind, passing it to her. "Removes glue, it should work on hair, but I can't say I've tried it myself. Perhaps it's a usual occurrence with struggling mothers."  
Sahira stared at the bottle, she was grateful for this, but it had took her off guard, she had been expecting a conversation over patients, or a shift change, not a discussion on removing glue…

"That's it?" she said bluntly, turning over the bottle in her hand.

"A thank you would suffice"

"Really though, no patient problems, no surgery changes to my day, not even a complaint that needs assessing?" She looked at him, confused, a little shocked perhaps.

"I'd use it quickly though, the longer you wait, the more diff-"

"This had nothing to do with the glue at first, did it?" she interrupted, glancing at him.

"I'm not sure what your implying Sahira, perhaps I've over estimated your handling of your job and children, it seems to have affected your common sense…" and he sat behind his desk, rooting through his drawers from some papers.  
"No, I'm just a little stressed out, with the children being ill… and..."

"Then perhaps you have caught your families illness Miss Shah, I suggest you go home." It was his turn to interrupt her now.

"You were going to say something else, and you've changed your mind. I can tell, I know you too well." She accused, placing the bottle in her bag and glaring at him for a serious answer.

"Goodnight Miss Shah" he replied abruptly, shuffling the folders before looking at his watch.

"But- I haven't finished, you're hiding something…I-"

"Goodnight. Miss Shah." He simply stated again, staring at her, Sahira noticed the quiet tone in his voice, and decided to leave it at that.

"Well thank you for the bottle then." Sahira started to push the door aside, not expecting a reply.

"You're welcome, goodnight" she heard him say as she shut the door behind her. How odd she thought to herself, she hadn't had a peculiar conversation with him like that for quite some time now, she was completely unsure how to think of it.

Hannsen, got up from his chair, and began to pace recklessly amongst his office, his fists clenched. He had almost given himself away, ruined all his work to keep his emotions in check, to not show anything personal. His heart had almost escaped his head this time, and he couldn't afford for it to happen again. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this, perhaps he would distance himself from her, try to be difficult or rude, that usually caused an argument between them, and he was fine with that. He would rather have her hate him, than to truly know how he felt. It was easier for him to cope with nasty remarks, than to get personal with his feelings, because he couldn't handle them. Especially when he knew, nothing he could say or do would ever change how they were, how they could be, how it might have been.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and such, means a lot for feedback, help me improve and...um...stuff...thanks again! :D**


End file.
